The First of a Knight
by Skylo
Summary: SwordxBlade for Dragongirl617


**For Dragongirl617 on Deviantart.**

* * *

The First of a Knight

Sword and Blade patrolled the grounds of castle Dedede. Meta Knight always gave them the mundane tasks the king assigned him. Their routes normally took them to different sides of the castle, but Blade had gotten lost somewhere along the way. It's funny, no matter how many times he went through every corridor, any deviation from his route would get him helplessly lost. He sighed and turned down another long, dark hallway, running a gloved hand along the pale grey brick.

With how much the king boasts about himself, you'd think there'd be tapestries and self-portraits everywhere–something for him to look at as he wandered down the narrow space. He finally came to a cross section, and spotted a shadow behind him in the dim light of the torch. Acting fast, he unsheathed his sword and spun around, pushing the edge up to his enemy's neck.

"B-Blade? I thought you looked lost.."

Blade sighed and lowered his weapon, allowing Sword to step back.

"You scared the daylights outta me. What're you doin, sneaking about?"

Sword pulled off the other's helmet and grinned.

"You looked like you'd lost your way."

Blade snatched his helmet from him and huffed.

"Did not..I was just, uh..looking for you..?"

Sword removed his own helmet and gave him a look.

"Yeah? What for?"

"I had something important to tell you, it's just.."

"You forgot?"

"No! I-I was just thinking maybe it would be better saved for later.."

Sword rolled his eyes.

"Well I think it's safe to say our work here is done. Wanna see what's for dinner?"

"S-sure.." Blade replied hastily. He was not about to admit to being lost. Sword would always pick on him for being a space cadet. It was best not to add fuel to that fire. Sometimes they'd argue over it...Blade forgot important things every now and again–birthdays, parties, holidays–and if there was one thing Sword despised, it was forgetfulness. Blade hated fighting with him, and hated being put down even more. So his best plan for now was denial.

Sword led him through a few hallways and, somehow, made it to the kitchen. King Dedede had already eaten a couple hours ago, expressing his disgust for the food the entire time, so the Waddle Dees were busy cleaning it up. As they entered, Blade immediately picked up a delicious scent.

"Whatcha making, Meta Knight?" Sword asked, going to lick one of the mixing spoons. Meta Knight smacked his hand away.

"I'm still using that," he scolded.

Blade chuckled.

"You should know better than to bother him while he's cooking."

Sword crossed his arms and joined Blade at the table.

"So what's this thing you had to tell me, then?"

"I-I.." There was nothing to tell him, honestly. But he had to make up something if he didn't want Sword to become irritated with him. "Later..."

Sword looked skeptical. What could possibly make him so secretive? His only theory was a most unsettling one. Thus, the idea was planted and the more he considered it, the more it made sense. Blade had a crush on him.

Sword followed Blade to his room that night. He'd mulled it over through dinner, and decided that he'd indulge his feelings and see where it went. He would do anything to avoid hurting his friend, even if it meant leading him on a little.

At first, Blade said nothing, fully aware he was being stalked. When he reached his door he paused and turned to face him.

"Er, goodnight?"

"You never told me what you wanted to say. If its so secret, why don't we go into your room and talk about it?"

Blade sighed inwardly. He hadn't thought of anything clever, so he supposed he'd just have to tell him the truth.

"Alright, come on in."

Once they were both settled comfortably on his bed, Blade started.

"I need to come clean about something. You may not like it, but–"

Sword had gotten closer to his face, practically breathing in his air. Blade froze. What the hell was going on? He leaned back, which only prompted Sword to lean forward.

"Uh, what's–?"

"I know what you're going to say. But before you say it, I want you to know that I like you too. I accept your feelings for me."

Where did he possibly get that idea? Blade almost laughed, but his mouth was clamped shut.

"Sword, I don't–"

The other didn't hesitate to force their lips together, cutting him off mid-sentence. Before he could process what was going on, Sword had pushed him over onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Sword was thoroughly enjoying it, actually. He started to feel something come over him, and whether or not it was because of Blade made no difference. This was entirely new, he had no idea how great kissing could feel. Being a first-timer, he didn't really know what he was doing, so he just followed Blade's responses as best he could. Blade started to close his eyes. Okay, so maybe Sword had gotten the wrong idea about the whole situation, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. It was...nice.

When they finally parted for air, Blade started to laugh.

"H-hey! What's so funny?" Sword pouted.

"I-it's just..I never expected this!"

Sword grinned widely and sat up.

"You're telling me!"

The two sat there, smiling like idiots for a while. Then Blade spoke up.

"Does this mean...you're my boyfriend?"

Sword chuckled.

"If that's what you want. But what are we gonna tell everyone else?"

"I don't care what they think."

"Not even Meta Knight?"

Blade started. "That's..going to be difficult.."

"Maybe not as difficult as you think."

Sword jumped slightly as Meta Knight entered the room, cape sweeping dramatically behind him.

"M-Meta Knight! Uh, we were just.."

"Playing a game of sit-in-each-other's-lap?"

Sword blushed and looked away quickly.

"I can explain.."

"No need. You two seem to..thoroughly enjoy each other. Nothing I can say will stop you." His tone was almost..amused? "Two people do not simply stay away from each other. As long as you aren't distracted from your work, I see no reason to oppose you.."

He turned to leave, then paused as something else occurred to him.

"However, I'd suggest you keep all of this a secret. Not everyone is quite as understanding as I."

With a final nod, he was out of the room, and the door seemed to follow him, closing itself like magic. Blade and Sword shared a look. Meta Knight was so mysterious at times.

Sword clapped his gloved hands together and started grinning again.

"This is..wow!"

Blade smiled too.

"I know!"

They embraced tightly, but unlike all the brief hugs they'd shared before it was loving and affectionate. They stayed up late that night, talking about anything and everything. And as they fell asleep, side by side, Blade began to feel like maybe he wasn't such a big screw up after all.

~The End~


End file.
